


Hardcore Training

by FiliFuck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Assassin's Creed: Origins, Brotherhood, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: This is a short fanfiction about Bayek of Siwa from  Assassin's  Creed: Origins.
Relationships: Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Hardcore Training

Wake up, brother! It's time for training."

I slowly open my eyes. It's Bayek himself. He is standing in front of me. I see his kind face with a dark beard and tied long hair. When I look slightly down, I notice that he is just in a towel. I'm confused.

"Training? What training?"

Bayek is smiling. "I know you are just my informant, but maybe you should learn to defend yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

He picks up some long wooden sticks. "Here. Maybe we should practise with sticks first. It will be safer than real weapons."

I want to practise with his 'stick'. I secretly watch Bayek as he puts on his robes. He ties layers of cloth around his waist. Then, he puts some clothes on his shoulders and ties them with belts. He finishes it with his white hood. I like how his robes are showing his big hairy pecs, hard abs and strong biceps.

We go outside. Sun is shining and the sand is too hot. "Alright. Just you and me. Be ready. Fight!"

We start to fight with sticks. I hit Bayek a few times. I don't like it. I don't want to hurt him. I drop my stick and Bayek pushes me to ground. "Are you hurt, my friend?"

My back hurts, but I don't want to tell. "I'm alright, Bayek." I stand up.

Bayek is moaning. "You should be quicker." I notice that Bayek is a growling sweaty mess. Can't blame him. It's too hot today. We start to fight again. I try to get around him and attack him from behind. Bayek swings with his stick and hits my leg. I fall down.

"You fight like a kitten," he laughs.

So. Like a kitten he says? I will beat him! I say to myself.

"Forget about the sticks. Let's fight with bare hands," says Bayek.

We are fighting again. Let's make it more interesting. I pick up a stone and throw it next to him. Bayek is distracted, so now is my chance! I come closer and moving fast I rip the upper part of Bayek's robes. He notices it and pushes me back. "Hey, be more careful! You ripped my robes. It's a pity, but well, at least I will not feel too hot."

Bayek unties the belts on his chest and lets his hood and fabric on his chest fall down. His massive hairy chest is covered in sweat and his abs are flexing as he breathes. Maybe he is a little bit angry, but I just want to see his sexy body.

"Alright. Let's try sticks again." Bayek gives me a stick and attacks me. I counter his attack and hit him with a stick. I knock him down. I jump on him and push him to the ground. He's defenceless now. We are staring at each other. I see the sexual urge in Bayek's eyes. I give him a kiss. His beard scratches against my skin.

Bayek is grunting. "You win. Now you can do whatever you want."

I run my hands through his chest hair. His pecs are big and his abs are hard and shiny from sweat. I slowly lick Bayek's nipples. Bayek is moaning.

"So this is what you wanted that whole time."

I massage his biceps as he flexes. He is so strong. I kiss his lips and beard. I lick his pecs covered in black hairs and move my tongue to his hard abs. I lick his muscular belly and his belly button. His muscles are so hard, and maybe his dick is hard too. I slowly untie the fabric of his remaining robes and let those layers fall off and expose his perfect hairy balls and large cock. I give it a few strokes.

Bayek's big brown dick has grown bigger. It's hard as a rock. "Yeah. It feels so good!" Bayek moans.

I start to lick and suck his hairy balls. Bayek is moaning and growling. He sounds like some beast. His dick is fully erect. I grab his majestic cock and lick his foreskin. Then, I put whole his length in my mouth and start sucking. Bayek is growling all the while his belly is twitching and his massive hairy chest heaves. He is full of manly adrenaline.

"Fuck, yeah! Keep going!" he screams.

After a while, he starts to gasp and his cock starts pulsing. With a loud growl and sounding like a lion, he cums. His thick semen squirts in my mouth. It's salty. I withdraw his still pulsing dick from my mouth.

I lie on Bayek's hairy chest, drenched in sweat and my saliva. I smell the scent of the desert and Bayek's manly odour. He moans with pleasure. As I run my hands through his hairy muscular chest and finger his nipples, we look at the beautiful sunset.

"Maybe you could take care of yourself, my friend," says Bayek.


End file.
